


Day 8: Artifical Tree/Elves

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: 25 Days of Christmas (The Flash_The Arrow) [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Artificial Tree, Christmas, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco have their first Christmas together in their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: Artifical Tree/Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8. These two are dorks. Hope you enjoy.

Barry kicked the door open to his and Cisco’s apartment as he carried a large box through the doorway. He kicked the door closed behind him and made his way to the living room, where he dropped the box on the floor next to several others. He opened up one of the boxes and started taking out the ornaments that he wanted to put up on his first Christmas tree with Cisco. There were several old ornaments from his childhood, ones that his mother had made sure to put up every year, and several from the West house that Joe had insisted he take when he moved in with his boyfriend. 

He and Cisco had started dating after the first time they had stopped Grodd. Cisco had asked him out to dinner and Barry had accepted without any hesitation even though his heart had felt like it had lodged itself in his throat. He had been a nervous wreck when they had gone out that first time and Cisco had just laughed off his nervous rambling. 

They went on regular dates after that, once a week at least. Barry found himself waking up more and more at Cisco’s apartment, but it wasn’t until after Zoom had almost killed him that Cisco finally asked him to move in with him. Cisco had said that he had wanted to ask for a month or more before that but had been worried that it was too soon, but he didn’t want to wait any more after almost losing Barry. Barry had quickly agreed and they had moved his stuff out of the West house and into Cisco’s apartment. 

Barry smiled as he heard Cisco muttering curses under his breath as something crashed from the hall closet. “You okay Cisco?”

Cisco came walking in with a long box in his arms. “Fine. Want to help me set this up?”

“What’s that?” Barry said as he took the box from Cisco’s arms. 

“The artificial tree I’ve put up every year since I started living here.”

“Artificial tree? No way are we putting up an artificial tree.”

“Why not?”

Barry dropped the box and crossed his arms and pouted at his boyfriend. “You have to have a real tree for Christmas. The day I have an artificial tree is the day Santa’s elves stop making toys.” 

Cisco laughed and said, “You are such a dork Barry Allen. Alright, looks like we have to go pick out a Christmas tree.”

Barry smiled and jumped up from where he was sitting on the ground. He wrapped his arms around Cisco’s neck and said, “I knew I loved you for a reason.”

“Yeah, because you know I’ll do anything to see you smile and you use that to your advantage every chance you get,” Cisco said, smirking.

Barry laughed and kissed Cisco on the cheek. “You know it.”


End file.
